Res of Voluntas
by FHGVZEhyde
Summary: Francis Stone has the devil for a dad and an angel for a mom. Literally. How did that happen? Prequel to Fallen Angel, Risen Devil. Finished!
1. Chapter 1: Troubles Below

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't know that much about the bible or angels or anything. Don't take this so literally and correct me or anything, I won't like it. The characters aren't my own but their personalities are. This is a Static Shock story for any of those who have read Fallen Angel, Risen Devil...this is sort of a prequel. And no I don't own Static Shock.

**Res of Voluntas**

Francis Stone has the devil for a dad and an angel for a mom. Literally. How the hell did that happen?

**Chapter One: Troubles Below**

Gabrielle knocked on the door, sure she would be turned away because her boss was busy. To her surprise, the heavy golden doors swung open and a deep voice beckoned her inside kindly.

"Hello sir." Gabrielle smiled, taking a few timid steps toward the enormous desk, littered with papers and objects of unknown origins, which lay before her.

"Gabi, a pleasure to see you as always my dear. How have your trainees been behaving?"

Like he didn't know already that Jason, her most excitable and enthusiastic trainee, had accidentally took the wrong soul the day before. Still, even if he was all knowing, it was still polite to make an attempt at conversation. "As well as can be expected from them sir. Initiations should go smoothly." Gabrielle answered as she knew she should.

"Very good. I'm glad you could come to see me today, I know you're very busy arranging shifts and that sort of thing but I have a special request for you."

"I would be happy to help you sir."

"There is a soul I am expecting in a few days' time. A man by the name of Conor Donnelly, age 35. Lung cancer, poor fellow doesn't even know he's sick."

Gabrielle nodded. "And the assignment?"

"It seems as if Lucifer has made some inquiries about Donnelly as well, he's even taken to following Donnelly around…even though he hasn't died yet, trying to coerce the fellow below. I can't stand for it."

"Doesn't it go against the rules sir? Even Lucifer knows the limits."

"But you forget Lucifer is conniving and clever. He has not presented himself to Donnelly, but he has been subtly manipulating the mortal by invading his dreams. Lucifer wants the soul for himself and he is trying to get Donnelly to rob a bank before he dies, successfully bringing the soul to him. Donnelly is on the edge as it is, some gang work in the 80s played against him. I need you to go and monitor Donnelly and ensure that Lucifer does not get him. Is that clear?"

Gabrielle suppressed her frown. She may be one of God's highest ranking angels, but even she didn't like the idea of tangling with the Devil himself. But no one said no to God. "Of course sir. Does Donnelly have any significance here in heaven, a future trainee?"

"Oh good gracious no. I just can't stand the thought of Lucifer obtaining the mortal by bending the Rules."

Gabrielle nodded. Such cases were becoming far more common recently. "I'll leave immediately."

God smiled and returned to his paperwork, an indication for Gabrielle to leave. "Very good. I will have Raphael assume your duties until your return. Good luck."

Gabrielle left God's office and headed for the gate to heaven. She would have to get clearance from Saint Peter to leave and that could take a few minutes.

"Gabi, hey Gabi!" Jason, one of her trainees, bounded across the clouds to her, a wild grin on his face. "I hear you you're heading to earth."

"You hear right Jason." Gabrielle stopped to let the younger angel catch up with her.

"What's your assignment?" Jason asked. "Better yet, what's mine? You were supposed to give me one today."

"I'm taking you off assignment for a week."

"What! Because of that whole soul mix-up?" Jason looked outraged. All angels loved to stretch out and fly around earth, see how things had changed from when they had been alive.

"That woman wasn't supposed to die for another year. Meanwhile the one in a coma is still sitting in Buenos Aires waiting for an angel." Gabrielle explained.

Jason pouted. "I said sorry."

"I know you are, but that doesn't change the punishment. Raphael knows not to send out as well so don't go expecting him to give you a new assignment while I'm gone."

"Raphael's in charge?" Jason grinned. "He's not going to be happy about that; his trainee group is the largest as it is."

Gabrielle sighed. "I will apologize to him when I return but I really must be going, good-bye Jason."

Jason pulled up short and waved as they approached the gate. "Bye, good luck!"

The gates of heaven were massive. Stretching for up to a mile through the clouds, no one had ever measured exactly how high. There was no lock; Saint Peter was enough of a guard. The Saint was seated at his desk just in front of the gate, the largest book in the universe in front of him. In the book was listed the names of all those who had died and what they had done in their lifetimes. The biographies of billions of people lay before Saint Peter.

Gabrielle tapped lightly on the gate. Saint Peter turned from the queue before him and turned, smiling when he saw who it was. "Gabrielle, a pleasure to see you."

"Same Peter, I need clearance to New York please. Word from the big guy himself."

Peter nodded. "Let me just take care of this." The Saint turned back to the trembling man in front of him. "Robert, I'm very impressed. You've done quite some philanthropic acts for some vey grateful people. They send you blessings even now that you are here before me." He flipped through some pages. "Very well, welcome to heaven." The gates opened and the man stumbled through, muttering thanks.

Gabrielle slipped through before the gates closed. "Here are the papers." Saint Peter handed Gabrielle a small bundle of papers tied with a piece of string. Gabrielle slipped it into her pocket; they were the equivalent of angel passports.

"You have one week." Saint Peter reminded her. "Have a safe trip."

Gabrielle nodded and began the long trek past the line of souls waiting for the Saint's decision. Once she got to the end of the line, the clouds fell away, revealing a dark abyss that seemed to go on forever.

Gabrielle stepped off the edge and into the darkness.

She allowed herself to free-fall for a few minutes before a soft glow enveloped her body, her spectacularly green eyes glowing as well. Her body slowed and she floated gently down, the lights of New York City appearing beneath her feet.

Somewhere in that city was Conor Donnelly. Gabrielle flipped open her watch, a very intricate piece of clockwork that all angels and devils wore on their forearms, and followed the needle.

* * *

Conor Donnelley didn't know what was wrong with him. For the past week he had been having the strangest dreams and urges, like for instance right now. He was walking the same route he had walked to his job as an electrician for three years and his hand twitched in his pocket at the obscure and disturbing thought of plunging a live wire into his buddy Steve today on their shift. The most disturbing thing of all was that the thought didn't upset him; it seemed like a perfectly logical thing to think. Which he knew it wasn't…but still. 

The street vendor who sold kugel was just opening and Conor stopped, pulling some loose bills from his pocket. He hadn't eaten in well over twenty-four hours and was starving.

With some food in his belly, Conor continued to work. A small voice nagged at the back of his mind as he passed New York Credit Union, a voice that hinted at his lack of money and the increasing job cuts the electrical company had been going through. He allowed his thoughts to drift for a few moments to actually robbing the place; his money woes would be gone.

Conor shook the thoughts away with a small shake of his head and dug through his coat for a cigarette, the last crushed carton he had with only a limp cigarette laying forlornly at the bottom. He lit up and inhaled greedily, smiling as the smoke filled his lungs and he exhaled a giant cloud of it into the cold air.

It didn't snow in New York anymore these days; the sky seemed to rain gray slush. Conor trudged through a mound of it piled on the sidewalk by some plow and got the bottoms of his pants soaked. Swearing under his breath, Conor walked so the wet cloth wouldn't hit his skin.

One of the young women who worked in the lingerie store smiled at him as he walked past and Conor grinned, walking taller in his worn out sneakers. For a guy going on his middle years, he wasn't too bad looking; he had a scruffy look about him.

"You're late, punch in and get in the truck. There's a call on Franklin Street." Steve Riley was sitting on the front steps of the electric company, a lit cigarette in one hand and a surly look on his face. If there was one thing Steve hated, it was tardiness. Conor liked to joke that he should've been a teacher.

Conor hurried inside and pulled on a baseball cap from his locker and punched his card, knowing his pay would be docked for being late, and ran to the garage. Steve was sitting in the driver's seat tapping impatiently on the wheel.

"Sorry man, I forgot about the whole spring forward shit." Conor jumped into the passenger side and slammed the door shut.

"Watch your mouth, what's with you lately? You've been badmouthing everyone." Steve turned the key and the engine thrummed to life. He eased the truck out of the garage and into the early morning traffic.

Conor frowned and settled back in the seat. "I dunno, I think my mouth has a mind of its own."

"Just so long as you don't talk like that in front of the clients. Palmer will murder me if we lose another job because of something small like that." Steve scowled out the window at someone honking at him.

* * *

Gabrielle found the white truck easily; her watch led her in the direction of her assigned charge. The truck was stuck in traffic; one muscular arm was hanging out the window of the driver's side. Gabrielle flew down and landed lightly on the street, glad no one could see her until she chose for them to. 

The man in the passenger seat was Donnelly, she knew it was. He looked out the window, almost right at her and then towards one of the parks littering this area of New York.

Gabrielle frowned. His eyes were blanker than most mortals' were. Someone otherworldly had been playing with his mind.

"No need to look any further angel, I'll gladly take responsibility for this human." A cold voice spoke behind Gabrielle and she shivered, the hair rising on the back of her neck.

"Lucifer." Gabrielle said slowly, every angel knew that voice, it was taunting and haughty and it crept onto her last nerve. Gabrielle spun and glared at him.

The devil was standing before her, looking as impeccable as ever in an expensive looking suit Gabrielle knew was just an illusion. He smirked at her, the look completely at ease on his handsome features and the look in his eyes was daring, daring _her_ to reproach him.

Gabrielle would not disappoint. "How dare you play with the Rules and meddle in mortal affairs where meddling is strictly forbidden. I order you on behalf of the Lord himself to return to hell and leave Conor Donnelly be."

Lucifer's smirk grew wider. "Brave little angel aren't we? For your information I am not breaking the rules or slighting them in the least little bit. I am simply making a few suggestions…"

"…in Donnelly's sleep, yes I know. While not strictly breaking the rules, it is not encouraged. Immortals are not to play a role in mortals' demises or livelihoods." Gabrielle interrupted him.

Lucifer frowned. No one had interrupted him in quite a long time. "I would like to see you try and stop me then Gabrielle."

Gabrielle's eyes widened in surprise. He knew her name.

Lucifer's smirk returned. He knew pulling her name would throw her off. "Catch me if you can angel." He stepped back and vanished in a small burst of foul-smelling smoke.

Gabrielle whirled around, suddenly realizing what Lucifer had done. The truck was gone; it could take her some precious minutes to find it. In the meantime the devil could convince Donnelly to do something hellish.

* * *

Sitting on top of the truck as it sped down the street, Lucifer frowned. He had not been expecting the angel so soon. Donnelly wasn't supposed to die for another three days and he was sure his meddling, though it was slight, had not been noticed. 

It would appear he had been wrong.

Lucifer thought through his plan. He really wanted Donnelly; the man was quite clever and would serve as a good devil in a few hundred years. The question became, was Donnelly worth all the fuss?

Lucifer shrugged. Why not? Hell needed a fresh face.

Slipping through the metal top and into the front of the truck, Lucifer sat between Conor and Steve, neither talking as the radio played quietly. Lucifer reached out a hand and touched Conor's shoulder, smiling ever so slightly.

* * *

Conor's eyes widened and he gasped. The image was so clear in his mind. Him, grabbing the wheel from Steve just as they were driving along Houston Street and turning the car into New York Credit Union. Steve slumped in his seat, blood on his face, and him getting out of the car and walking up to the desk… 

Steve nudged him as he turned one-handed onto Houston Street. "You alright buddy? You went awfully pale just then."

Conor looked back and forth between Steve and the street in front of them, gasping for breath. He could see the bank.

"Conor?" Steve asked again.

* * *

Gabrielle flew as fast as she could, speeding through parked cars and traffic, dodging around a stoplight strung on a wire in the air. She saw the van turning, if only she could catch up to it and throw the devil from the cabin she could save Conor Donnelly, at least for this moment if his soul was truly not tainted.

* * *

Everything in his mind screamed for him to do it. Steve wouldn't die and if he did, who cared? He had no family and the company would pay for his funeral. Conor's hands actually twitched and he moved for the wheel. 

Steve batted him away. "What are you doing? Knock it off man, you're scaring me."

* * *

Gabrielle flew in through Steve's open window and grabbed Lucifer around the chest; they went straight through the solid metal on the other side and landed on the pavement. She sprang back to her feet holding her arm. 

"You can't save him, you never could." Lucifer said calmly, still sitting on the asphalt and watching her.

Gabrielle stared at him with wide eyes and jumped into the air to follow the truck, but even as she watched, she knew there had never been a prayer to save Conor Donnelly from his doom.

* * *

"Sorry." Conor lunged for the wheel, whipping the truck ninety degrees to the left across the sidewalk and into a building. Steve screamed and threw up a hand in front of his face as the window broke, showering them both with glass and plaster as the truck mowed through the front of the building. 

Everything got quiet for a moment, the truck was stuck half-way through the building's outer wall. Running footsteps peppered the sidewalk outside.

Conor gasped, raising his head and struggling to see through blurry vision. He coughed, and didn't stop coughing, opening the door of the truck and falling out into the debris onto his side. He lay there, coughing raggedly into his hand; flecks of red sprinkled his palm. People around him were screaming and running. A policeman knelt by his side, trying to help him up as the coughing grew worse, his chest ached.

Conor looked around him in confusion and finally noticed that his side was wet, he could feel his shirt sticking to him. There was a dull throb that grew louder and more painful. The last thing Conor saw before the blackness overcame him was the sign for New York Credit Union, the building next door to the one he had driven through.

* * *

Gabrielle sighed and put a hand over her eyes in disappointment. She had flown to slow, gotten there to late. She stood across the street on the roof of a building, watching paramedics pull a sheet over Conor Donnelly's body. Steve Riley had been taken to a hospital with internal injuries. The only fatality was Donnelly, and yet it was enough. 

"Don't take it too hard Gabrielle. Donnelly had been having dreams of robbing a bank long before I got to him. It was a childhood fantasy of his, clearly unstable. He wouldn't have made it into heaven in the first place." That voice again. Gabrielle gritted her teeth and turned on Lucifer, standing serenely behind her with his hands thrust nonchalantly into his suit pants.

"Stop it, stop mocking me. So you won the soul. One soul out of millions, billions. Consider it a victory for you, oh great and powerful devil, because believe me," Gabrielle stepped close as Lucifer actually stepped backward in surprise. "I will never lose to you again."

They stood like that for a moment, bodies within an inch of touching. "O-okay then." Lucifer stuttered…he actually stuttered.

Gabrielle smiled sweetly but with a dash of venom concealed discreetly in the grin. "Good, bye then."

Gabrielle jumped off the roof and started to float upwards. "Wait! Gabrielle!" She turned her head at Lucifer's call.

The devil looked unsure of himself, his face even flushed slightly but Gabrielle couldn't see properly from a distance. "Will you be bringing Donnelly to hell then?"

It was an angel's duty, to escort souls to their eternal residence. She would barely be back in heaven before one of the angels, probably Michael, would send her right back down to claim her botched soul. "I suppose."

Lucifer smiled and watched as Gabrielle floated away from him, eventually losing sight of her in the golden rays of the morning sun as day broke out over New York City.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I would also like to add that I have never been to New York City, don't write to me about that either if I got something wrong...I tried to make everything kind of accurate. I made up New York Credit Union. I _do not_ encourage people to go driving cars into buildings. Ummm...and Lucifer is mean but he is also the devil soooo, kind of evens out. Conor was always going to hell, Lucifer didn't do that much to him. He wasn't that great a guy.

This is going to be a short three chapter thing I think. Next Chapter: Gabrielle and Lucifer are alone in hell. No lemons although this _is_ when Francis is conceived. God he's a messed-up kid isn't he? Or at least that's how I make him.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: A Heated Affair

Disclaimer: Yeah…that's right a second chapter. _What now? _Still don't own anything btw.

**Chapter Two: A Heated Affair**

"For the record, I am sorry."

Gabrielle looked back at the man she was dragging behind her coldly and then turned her green eyes back to what lay ahead.

A long, dark, oppressive tunnel stretched down below them and they drifted slowly, heads pointed down into the darkness. It was a gloomy, lonely tunnel that led to the deepest recesses on Earth, and even beyond. The entrance to the tunnel is impossible for mortals to find but the angels have no trouble, they simply follow their wristwatches to the location.

The pair went slowly, the dim golden glow emanating from Gabrielle was the only thing lighting their way in the narrow tunnel. They had to journey single file there was so little room to maneuver. Gabrielle kept one hand clamped onto the wrist of the soul and the other thrust out in front of her so she wouldn't smash into a rock wall.

Conor Donnelly frowned. He didn't like being ignored but this woman hadn't said a word to him in the thirty minutes they had been descending and it was becoming not only annoying, but also unnerving. He knew he had messed up. He knew he _was_ messed up. Conor should have listened to his grade school psychiatrist when she said Conor had obsessive tendencies and reckless disobedience. '_Damn bank, I couldn't help myself. I just wanted the stupid money is all._' Conor thought, looking back up the tunnel behind him.

There was darkness in front and in back. They were the only pinpoint of light in the entire structure.

"Did you hear what I said?" Conor asked.

Gabrielle turned her head and Conor balked, the look on her angelic face promised pain and he was scared. Her grip tightened on his wrist. "And why does that matter, you're apology? Too late to do you any good." She finally said spitefully.

'_Ouch_.' Conor grimaced. "Is Steve alright at least?"

"Do you care?"

"Of course, he's my friend."

"Friendly enough to kill him?"

Conor's blue eyes widened in fright his already deathly pale skin whitened another few shades. "He's not…I didn't…"

"No." Gabrielle acquiesced, more gently.

"Good, good. Bad enough I did myself in." Conor laughed hollowly. "And then earned myself a spot down here. You guys sure are good at your jobs."

"We have been doing them long enough I think." Gabrielle smiled slightly.

"I saw that."

The smile vanished quickly. "I am unhappy with you. Had you resisted the urge to rob a bank, a foolish endeavor by the way, and waited for your pre-determined expiration date, you would be in heaven right now, learning how to play a lyre."

Conor looked away. "I-I didn't know I was so close."

"It makes little difference now."

They drifted for a few minutes in silence, Conor's sullen and Gabrielle's thoughtful. "You don't have to be so formal do you? I mean, when did you die? Did people talk like that?" Conor asked suddenly.

One blonde eyebrow shot up at the question. It was true; it had been many centuries since Gabrielle's own death. "Habit I suppose."

"What's that?" Conor gasped, grabbing for Gabrielle's hand with his own and holding it tightly, trying to find some comfort in her. She wished she had any to give the poor soul. For a long time to come, he would toil in the heat of hell until he had repaid his debts, then and only then would Conor be able relax a little.

There was a prick of red in the distance, growing larger the closer the pair drew to it. The heat was frightening, billowing up through the tunnel at the angel and the soul, whistling by their ears and blowing their hair angrily. "It is hell."

Conor closed his eyes and huddled behind Gabrielle as they burst through the red gap and into the wide burning expanse that was hell. Heat waves rolled off every surface and a glimmering haze had taken up permanent residence in the streets. The sounds of hammers ringing off rock could be heard all the way from the quarry, several miles away where most of the souls labored all day. The many buildings that dotted the landscape were small and low to the ground, built of the strongest and most resistant bedrock to be found.

It looked like a miserable place to be.

"This way." Gabrielle unlatched Conor's death grip on her and started to walk down one street. Conor didn't follow.

"Do you want me to drag you? I will."

"No, no. I'm coming." Conor jumped after the angel. "Just a little nervous is all."

Gabrielle smiled at him. "Don't act nervous in front of Lucifer. He hates that. Takes it as a sign of weakness." Gabrielle waved her hand dismissively. "Of course he thinks _everyone_ is weak."

"Swell." Conor mumbled.

It was easily the largest building Conor had ever seen. Horizontally that was. Skyscrapers loomed much taller but this building looked like a skyscraper laid on its side. It was made of a white rock, quartz maybe, and the heat gave it a red glow. It was the home of Lucifer.

"In we go, all new souls must be registered at the filing office and given an assignment." Gabrielle pointed Conor down a hallway, there were dozens branching off confusingly in many directions and walked him to a door. She knocked firmly and the door swung open at her touch.

As they stepped into the room, the door slammed shut on its own and flew off the wall, falling into a deep pit beneath their feet. Conor jumped and looked down; he couldn't see how they were standing in midair over the dark, bottomless pit. "A bit melodramatic I think." Gabrielle commented blithely.

"Name?" Asked a tired old devil, lounging with his feet up behind a desk littered with papers, not even lifting his head. Behind the desk were thousands of filing cabinets, stretching to the back of the room. Conor couldn't see the far wall, it loomed on forever.

"Conor Donnelly." Gabrielle supplied, pulling a small leather-bound book from her waist and sliding it across the desk to the devil. Conor looked at it wonderingly.

"Oh ho, you're the boy are you?" The devil sat up straight and grabbed at the book.

"I'm not a boy." Conor huffed.

"Of course not, how should I know? I've only been at this job seven hundred years." The devil waved Conor aside as he walked across the room and pulled a lever on the wall. "The boss wanted to do this one personal, and who am I to object?" The devil gave the book back to Gabrielle. "Give it to him when he arrives. Should be any minute now." With these last words, the old devil hobbled to the wall, the door flying back into place, and left.

"Another hint, you shouldn't correct the devils." Gabrielle whispered.

"I get it, they hate it." Conor mumbled. "What don't they hate?"

Gabrielle didn't answer.

"Well?" Conor probed.

"Hang on, I'm thinking."

A bell rang somewhere above them and a cloud of thick smelly, purple smoke enveloped the desk. Conor stood stock still, trying to hide his trembling. Gabrielle looked at the swirling mass in bemusement. "You can knock that off whenever you please. You're not scaring anyone."

The smoke swirled inwards and a dark figure was revealed in its mass. The smoke curled into the being and disappeared. Lucifer was sitting at the desk, head cocked to one side and frowning. "I was _trying_ to make an entrance."

"Do you have any other cheap parlor tricks or is smoke all you have?" Gabrielle asked lightly.

"Hey, I worked hard to perfect that counter-clockwise swirl. I'm the only devil that can do that." Lucifer protested, standing up.

"I thought you were _the_ devil. Are there…are there more of you?" Conor asked, his curiosity overriding fear for the moment. It was strange; Lucifer looked nothing like how he thought the devil would look, red skin, forked tail, horns, pitchfork, and all that. He looked human, a young human with very red hair.

Lucifer looked over at the soul of a man he had helped to his demise and smirked. "I am the original and most powerful devil, but I have subordinates. Truly demonic and ingenious people, who deserve to be called, devil."

Gabrielle crossed her arms and frowned. She wouldn't call devils ingenious. In fact, some of the ones she had run into over the centuries could barely speak, just grunt from time to time.

Conor nodded slowly and Lucifer's grin spread. "So, down to business. Where's the book?" Lucifer sat down again and pulled a quill from the desk and a piece of paper. There were scribbles on one side of the sheet so Lucifer flipped it over for a clean face.

Gabrielle produced the little leather book for a second time and handed it over to Lucifer, their hands touching briefly at the transaction. Lucifer smiled again. He unclasped the little golden lock and flipped through the pages broadly, barely looking at any page in particular before slamming it shut. "I think its pretty clear hell is the place for you my foolish tormented soul."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

Lucifer licked the end of the quill and started writing on the piece of paper. Gabrielle's face got warm. It had to be the absurdly hot temperature. Unlike heaven which has temperature control in all the buildings, the office didn't even have a lousy fan.

"Five hundred years in the quarry."

'_That's it?_' Gabrielle was surprised; souls usually got much harsher sentences.

"Here is your building and room number; you'll find it on the western side of hell. Very nice, you can furnish it however you like with the allowance you're given. Not a lot at first but if you show real promise," Lucifer smiled and pressed several pamphlets and papers into Conor's arms. "And I think you do, you can get bonuses. You report first thing tomorrow morning at the appointed time." Lucifer clapped his hand on Conor's shoulder and steered him towards the door. "Now go crack some rocks!"

"B-but…I." Lucifer practically shoved Conor into the hallway and slammed the door in his pale, stammering face. He turned back towards the desk and Gabrielle, who was sitting at the end of the desk, one blonde eyebrow arched.

"Go crack rocks?"

Lucifer shrugged. "I'm trying this thing…where I'm motivational."

"Did you let him off easy because I was mad at you for interfering?" Gabrielle got up and walked towards Lucifer.

Lucifer looked away and rubbed the back of his head, running a hand through his red hair, and finally smiled. "Yes." Gabrielle was right in front of him now.

"You shouldn't have." Gabrielle shoved Lucifer, laughed, and opened the door.

"Hey." Lucifer grabbed her elbow. "That's no way to end a nice polite discussion."

"Let go of me." Gabrielle tried to wrench her arm out of Lucifer's grasp but he only pulled her closer. Their faces were very close now; Lucifer was taller and leaned over her, still smirking softly.

"Just say good-bye nicely."

"Or what? Since when do angels and devils respect each other? I owe you nothing and there is no reason for you to stop me from leaving." Gabrielle argued, pulling again.

Lucifer grabbed her other arm. "There's this." He leaned the rest of the way forward and their lips met, golden sparks flew over them, trying to force their lips apart. It was unnatural and the very fibers of their beings were trying to break the connection.

Gabrielle pulled her head back, green eyes opened wide in surprise, a blush on her cheeks.

Lucifer grinned again and let her go. "Nothing to say now angel?"

Gabrielle closed the door.

* * *

"No." Rafael stared in shock and actually staggered a step back. "No, no, no. Please say you didn't! How could you?"

Gabrielle looked away. "I don't...it just sort of did." There were tears in her eyes. "Please be quiet, you're the only one I've told. I don't need everyone else finding out like this." They were standing in an alcove and she was afraid any passing angel would hear Rafael's outburst.

She was back in heaven, a months after the strange encounter in hell with Lucifer. Let's just say...things had gotten out of hand between them very quickly. The consequences were just beginning to show now.

"But, Gabi. I'm so sorry." Rafael pulled his fellow angel into a hug, letting her tears seep into his shirt. Nothing like this had ever happened in their lifespans and probably never would for a very long time, if ever again. "You're going to have to tell Him." Rafael said softly, rubbing her hair consolingly as Gabrielle sobbed. "You can't go around like this. You certainly can't go on assignment."

"I know. I'm going to tell Him today. I just had to tell someone who wouldn't be furious with me first." Gabrielle pulled away and wiped her face, one hand resting on her stomach. There was only the hint of a bump but it was enough to start garnering attention because angels didn't gain weight.

"I can only imagine what this will mean for the baby. What will it be?" Rafael asked, looking at her stomach as well.

"Rafi, you know what it will be as well as I do." Gabrielle said with a flicker of darkness darting across her face.

Rafael shook his head in wonderment. "I never thought I would be around for a mussito. This baby could change the entire course of the world. It will have to be monitored closely." He looked at Gabrielle. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "I can manage alone."

* * *

God's mighty fist made a crash as it was brought down onto his massive desk, loosing papers and overturning ink wells. Down below, earthquakes raged across the western United States and storm clouds brewed over small Asian islands in the Pacific as God's fury rose. "DO NOT even try to explain yourself." He bellowed, glaring harshly at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle shut her mouth. That was exactly what she had been about to do. She bowed her head respectfully as God's words of sin and betrayal rained down on her. It took every ounce of strength in her not to let the tears fall this time and to hold a strong demeanor before God. He would only take tears as a sign of weakness now. He didn't want her regret.

"I am so disappointed in you Gabrielle. I had such high hopes for you, a head angel. And now look...you've gone and soiled you're decency, your respectability, your very name. My name and the nature of heaven have been disgraced because of your actions." God was calming his temper now, using a guilt trip. It was one of his favorite tactics. "To go and do such a thing with that traitorous wretch of a...a thing in his domain. It's simply unthinkable."

"I am sorry. I can offer nothing but my apology. I made a mistake." Gabrielle swept into her lowest and most graceful bow and held it. God would either do away with her then and there or offer his forgiveness and alow her to continue working as an angel.

God breathed out sharply through his nose and looked away, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Rise Gabrielle and look at me."

Gabrielle raised her head and looked at the most powerful being in existence.

"You carry a boy."

Gabrielle touched her stomach.

"More than just any baby. You carry a mussito, although you already knew this. This requires a certain amount of planning and caring." God pulled paper from his desk and licked the end of a quill, dipped it in the ink, and began writing. "He'll be placed on Earth, somewhere relatively safe but where he'll be forced to make decisions concerning who he is. Maybe somewhere with a raging civil war or government coup."

Gabrielle gripped the fabric of her shirt above her belly in fright. God tapped his chin thoughtfully. "No, no. Those are the wrong kind of decisions." God's face brightened. "Gang warfare! Perfect."

Gabrielle stuttered over a word of protest and hastily swallowed it. Gang warfare was better than cvil war at least.

"Let me see here if I have anywhere good opening up." God opened a book and leafed through page after page of future events, looking for the right kind of gang fighting that would suit a young mussito. "Dakota in the United States." He said finally, pointing to a city's name. "In about eight to ten years years from now, gang wars and riots will rip apart the city. A crucial time for the child to decide alliegances."

Gabrielle nodded. It was out of her hands. God continued. "All the usual care will be put forth for the babe until he is born, named, and delivered to Dakota. Then you wil step back from his life and provide only the care that is outlined in the Rules." Gabrielle nodded again. "You may go."

And just like that Gabrielle was dismissed, forgiven, and the life of her child taken from her. She hurriedly left the chamber, God was already tidying his desk from his earlier tantrum and it seemed he had put the impreganted angel out of his mind for the moment. Rafael was leaning against a pillar outside, trying to look nonchalant but Gabrielle saw the worry in his eyes. "I'm fine." She assured her friend.

"Really? I don't think you are." Rafael accompanied Gabrielle down the satirs and out into the sunshine. It was a beautiful day in heaven, as most days were. Souls were wandering the grounds freely, stopping to chat or eat or relax as they pleased. The sound of harps drifted down the cobbled streets.

"He has given the baby a home and a crisis." Gabrielle said after a short while of walking.

"And you're not alright with this? It is standard procedure for a mussito. It must be arranged so the child can choose sides before he becomes an adult, otherwise chaos would reign." Rafael asnwered, looking ahead as he talked.

"I know the Rules as well as you do Rafi, it just never occured to me that it could be my child that would one day have to face such danger. I wish it wasn't so."

Rafael cast a sidelong glance at Gabrielle and noticed her hand still resting upon her stomach. "You must put your feelings behind you, it's for the best. You will be allowed to take care of the child in the utmost of urgencies and that should be enough."

"I understand." Gabrielle smiled and took Rafael's hand in her own and gave it a thankful squeeze. "You are a good friend."

"A good friend that gives good advice." Rafael added with a smile.

"I will take it to heart."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I updated this story! I kind of...just forgot about it to be honest. There'll be one more chapter I suppose and it will come faster than this one did. I know this is a kind of short chapter too. Live with it.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Legend

Disclaimer: If you guys don't get the idea by now, I'm afraid it's hopeless.

**Chapter Three: The Next Legend**

Time passes fluidly in the other realm. Months, weeks, and years flow together and the inhabitants of heaven and hell are scarcely aware of the passing ages. They carry on their daily activities and the angels and devils go about their work. So it was when one bright morning in heaven, with the sun glinting off the clouds and few people stirring from their sleep that Gabrielle realized she was in labor.

The head angel had been lying in bed; she had not been sleeping well recently and spent many hours staring at the white washed ceiling above her thinking about her soon-to-be son, when she felt a twinge in her stomach. Gabrielle thought nothing of it at first; the unborn baby had been kicking and moving for months, but he had quieted as of late as his growing body expanded in Gabrielle's womb, constricting his movements. Then another twinge, stronger than the first, had flared across her voluminous belly. Gabrielle frowned and ran a hand over her stomach above her flowing white nightgown in a soothing manner.

The pains passed after a moment and Gabrielle resumed her inspection of the ceiling. Then, without any warning at all, it felt like her insides had burst and come sweeping out in one messy, sticky, wave. Gabrielle cried out, struggling to get the blankets and sheets off of her, the soaking wet cloth tangled in her legs. Her gown was dripping and liquid streamed down her legs as Gabrielle struggled to her bedside table and grasped a golden watch from its surface.

"Raphael, the baby is coming. My water just broke, I need assistance." Gabrielle spoke into the watch quickly and waited for a response.

"Understood, I've sent Jason to escort you to the medical center and I will alert God myself and the meet you there."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "God already knows, remember?"

She could feel Raphael's frustration before he even spoke. "Yes, I know he is all-knowing. That doesn't mean he doesn't expect to still come and inform him about events. We would be out of a job."

"Alright, I was just making fun." Gabrielle rolled her eyes again. Raphael was a little too serious sometimes.

"…are you alright?" Raphael sounded hesitant.

Gabrielle thought about the question. No, she was no alright in the sense that her son, likely to be her only child, would be taken from her within hours of his imminent birth but on the other hand, she was alright physically, there was very little pain and just the discomfort of the liquid drying and sticking her legs together to think about. "I'm fine. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, good-bye." The connection ended.

Gabrielle waddled towards her bed and took the white coverings off and piling them by the door to be washed later. The mattress was soaked through; she would deal with that later. Before Jason arrived, Gabrielle had washed and changed, keeping track of the sharp pains that were coming alarmingly close together.

There was a knock at the door and Gabrielle called for whoever it was to come in. Jason poked first his head inside, and then the rest of him followed. "Is it true, you're having a baby?" The lower angels and trainees had been not been told why the head angel had been indisposed for several months. Raphael had taken her placed temporarily while the baby grew within her.

"Yes. You and the others were not to know until he was born." Gabrielle allowed. Another pain came on and Gabrielle clenched her teeth, gripping her stomach and breathing in sharply through her nose.

Jason looked frightened at her obvious pain and rushed forward, nearly picking her up and hurrying Gabrielle out the door. "Is this normal?"

"I think so. I've never given birth before. But I think the baby is coming very quickly and we must get to the medical center." Gabrielle threw one arm around Jason's shoulders and allowed him to half fly, half run her down heaven's cobbled avenues.

Turning a sharp corner and nearly colliding with an elderly resident who rarely slept due to war nightmares, the two caught sight of the medical center. The building and its physicians were rarely used, as angels had healing powers and residents had little opportunity to injure themselves, but it seemed as Raphael had called ahead for Gabrielle.

Two nurses ran from the entrance with a wheelchair, sat Gabrielle down, and ushered her quickly through the doors, leaving Jason to wait outside.

She was the only patient in sight. A doctor wearing white scrubs sat himself down at Gabrielle's bedside and talked with her quickly about what she would have to do during the birth. Gabrielle nodded at everything and clutched the sheets as a pain enveloped her. She was sweating now and pale, it wouldn't be long before the baby was born.

"I'm going to see how far along you are, but my guess is pretty close to pushing." The doctor positioned himself at the foot of her bed, showed Gabrielle where to put her feet, and lifted the thin sheet covering her. "Yes, very nearly there. I'm going to wash my hands and be back shortly, and then we'll begin." The doctor stood up and left the room.

Gabrielle took several deep breaths to calm her mind. Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute and all Gabrielle wanted to focus on was a stop to the pain.

"I heard that you were beginning very soon." Raphael stepped into the room. "How do you feel?"

Gabrielle didn't answer; instead she closed her eyes and frowned. Raphael placed a wet cloth on her forehead and sat at a chair beside the head of the bed. "God has asked me to watch over you."

"Because he asked…or because you wanted to?" Gabrielle asked softly.

Raphael smiled. "I though you might like a familiar presence nearby."

Gabrielle found his hand and held it tightly. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. Everything will be fine." Raphael looked up as the doctor came in, followed by a nurse. Both wore gloves and masks and stooped by the foot of the head.

"Okay Gabrielle, it's time. I'm going to need you to take a deep breath and then push as hard as you can." The doctor said in a soothing tone, hands under the sheet.

Gabrielle sucked in a breath, squeezed Raphael's hand, and pushed.

* * *

Lucifer looked out over hell and smiled. Things had been going surprisingly well these last few months. More souls than ever were passing through to him and production was the highest it had ever been since the mid-twentieth century. The earth must really be going corrupt.

Lucifer's grin deepened into a smirk. A few more centuries of this and hell might finally give heaven a run for its money. Wouldn't that pompous, smug, know-it-all God be upset then?

It was still early in the morning, from the balcony of the central administrative building where Lucifer resided, he could see the souls of residents leaving their buildings and making their way towards their respective duties and punishments for the day. Hell worked like a well-oiled machine, but it had taken many, many generations to perfect the system.

"Sire?"

Lucifer turned around. One of his messenger devils was waiting behind him, a notice outstretched. He took the parchment and dismissed the devil with a wave of his hand. Lucifer waited until the servant had gone before turning back to the view and hooking a finger beneath the wax seal, popping the letter open.

It was routine news, a status report that Lucifer required each morning. If there was one thing that irked Lucifer beyond all others, it was that God needed no reports; he knew what was going to happen before it did. Lucifer ached for such a power.

And yet, Lucifer's brow furrowed as he thought of another irk that had been plaguing him for several months. That angel, Gabrielle. Try as he might, Lucifer couldn't remove her self-righteous smile, perfectly straight golden hair, dazzlingly bright green eyes, or her impetuous little laugh from his mind. Lucifer could only hope that no one had noticed the moments when he drifted off into daydreams about her. It was unseemly.

There was something about that particular angel. It was not the first Lucifer had bedded, but the first that had lingered with him. Perhaps there was something he was overlooking.

"Bub!" Lucifer shouted, his voice echoing off the stone walls and carrying impossibly far throughout the building.

A fly perched itself on the balcony railing and then transformed itself into a plump, grizzled man with bulbous eyes. "Yes sir?"

"This is strictly confidential, you understand? Breathe one word of this to anyone and I will have you counting grains of sand for a millennium." Lucifer tucked the report into an inside pocket of his blazer and fixed his most loyal servant with a glare that would freeze magma.

"Understood sir." Beelzebub was no idiot. He hadn't gotten to his respected post without having a brain between his too repulsively large eyes.

"Good, I would like you to find out what you can about an angel for me. Her name is Gabrielle. Have a report to me by this evening, I'll read it over dinner." Lucifer looked back towards the bustle of hell.

"Of course sir." Another of his master's conquests no doubt, but that was no business of his. "I'll slip it under your plate."

"Very good. You may go." Lucifer didn't look at Beelzebub again as the man transformed back into a fly and sped for the entrance to hell.

* * *

"He's very handsome." Raphael said, rocking he cradle gently as he looked over the side.

Gabrielle lay in bed, color back in her face and a sleepiness in her eyes. "Is he? May I see?"

Raphael reached into the bassinet and pulled the baby boy from within. He held the boy carefully in the crook of his arm as he walked the son to its mother. Raphael lowered the baby into Gabrielle's waiting arms and stepped back.

Gabrielle looked down at her newborn son and couldn't help but agree with Raphael, he was very handsome. It was very obvious already. He looked like Lucifer.

She pulled the blanket from around his head and let out a little gasp. "Oh!"

The baby's hair was red and streaked with gold. "I wasn't expecting that." Gabrielle twirled a small tuft, frowning at the red hairs.

"A very physical indication of what he is." Raphael agreed.

Gabrielle nodded and stroked the baby's cheek softly.

"What is his name?" Raphael stepped closer again and bent over the boy.

"I haven't thought of one yet. I was going to ask God to honor with him with a name before taking him." Gabrielle pulled the blanket tightly around her son and rocked him. Green eyes opened blearily for a moment and Gabrielle smiled.

"Those are definitely from you." Raphael joked.

"Was that a joke? I'm amazed." Gabrielle grinned larger.

Raphael opened his mouth to retort, but watch ringed suddenly. "Excuse me." The angel excused himself from the room to take the call.

Gabrielle rocked her son to sleep and listened to his gentle breathing before falling asleep herself, baby still lodged comfortably in the crook of her arm.

* * *

Lucifer sat down to his dinner and lifted the plate before him carefully, expecting to find a sealed report waiting for him. There was nothing. Lucifer frowned. Beelzebub was usually so reliable. Never mind, he would reproach the devil later after his meal.

Lucifer had picked up his fork and knife and cut a piece form a steak and lifted the morsel to his mouth when the dining room door burst open, cracking the opposite wall, and Beelzebub stumbled in, out of breath and clutching his chest. There was a look of utter fear and shock on his face.

Lucifer nearly jumped in his chair and dropped both utensils; they clattered on the tiled floors. Lucifer glared ominously. "What is the meaning of this? How dare you interrupt me!"

Beelzebub took deep breaths. "I beg your pardon but…sire…that angel, she…"

"She what?" Lucifer growled, rising form the table.

"She's had a baby!" Beelzebub blurted.

Lucifer sat back down. "What?"

Beelzebub hurried to his master's side. "A baby, a baby with red and gold hair sir."

Lucifer was speechless and could only gape in a very undignified manner. "…a baby..."

"Snap out of it sir." Beelzebub frowned. "Your bloody kid is bouncing around in heaven, but not for long. A mussito exists, hell must act."

Lucifer cast a glance at Beelzebub and stood, sweeping out of the dining hall without saying another word. Hell would act alright.

* * *

"Are you're sure you're up for this? You could rest a few more days if you want." Jason asked for the third time.

Gabrielle shot him a warning look. "Don't ask again. I appreciate your concern but I'm coming."

"For crying out loud, you gave birth a week ago. You should be resting." Jason insisted.

"I am going to see my son off and that is final." Gabrielle would have shoved by Jason, knowing his concerns were only in her best interests, but she holding her baby boy and so walked by him with a look that forbade continuing the conversation.

She had gone a few steps when she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Well, are you coming or not?"

Jason started and grinned. "Course. Raphi said he would be waiting by the gate with God."

"Then we'd best hurry, don't want to leave them waiting." Gabrielle opened the door to the medical center with one hand, the other holding her son against her, and was met by a barrage of sound. Word had spread quickly that the head angel had given birth to a mussito, so now angels and residents alike were crowded by the entrance to catch a glimpse of the legendary baby.

Jason rushed past Gabrielle and cleared a path for her and soon they were out of the crowd.

Within minutes, they had reached the gates. Raphael waved them over to where he and God were standing. "I told him about your request." Raphael mentioned once Jason and Gabrielle were close enough.

"Yes sir, would you be so kind as to bestow upon my son a name. It would mean a lot." Gabrielle extended the baby out for God to receive.

Holding the child masterfully, God peered down at the boy with eyes that had seen everything in the past, present, and future. "Francis." God handed the baby, now Francis, back to Gabrielle. "I can think of no other name that would suit him so well.

Gabrielle nodded. It was a perfect name and as big a parting gift as she could think of to give her son.

"Here is where you will be leaving the boy, with full instructions." God handed a file to Raphael. "And before I forget, here is this." God pulled a small leather-bound book from his robe and gave it Gabrielle. On the cover was Francis' name, written in gold lettering. The inside pages would be filled as his life progressed. Usually these books were kept in a massive library on the far side of heaven, but in this case, Gabrielle was allowed to hold onto it personally.

"Thank you." Gabrielle put the book in her pocket and shifted Francis to her other arm.

"I wish you luck and hope that you are not too saddened Gabrielle. You will see your son again." God turned and left on those words.

Raphael, Jason, Gabrielle, and Francis were left standing by the gate. "Shall we?" Raphael suggested, opening the gate.

Gabrielle looked down at her son and waved a hand before his face, saying ancient, powerful words as she made the motion. Francis' eyes drifted shut and he was asleep within seconds. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

The three angels touched down on the south side of Dakota, a fairly large city. The south side itself was probably the shabbiest part of the city. Gabrielle hugged Francis tighter to her body.

"The orphanage is two blocks west, we should get moving. I don't like the look of this neighborhood." Raphael took charge and led the group out into the street. It was nighttime, and quiet. Few businesses were open and those that were, indicated by flashing neon lights, looked less than reputable. The streets were virtually devoid of people.

They arrived at the orphanage in a short amount of time, Jason stayed in the street side to keep watch for them while Raphael prepared the note they were to leave with Francis.

Raphael handed Gabrielle the note and nodded towards the entrance. Gabrielle walked alone around the corner and into the fenced in yard of the orphanage. Playground equipment littered the area, balls and toys scattered across the blacktop. One of the swings was hanging by a single chain. Gabrielle climbed the stairs to the front door, tucked the blankets around tighter around Francis and kissed his forehead. The sleep she had put him in would last another few hours.

Gabrielle was about to place Francis on the stoop, knock loudly, and leave when she noticed a smoky tendril curling around her legs. Gabrielle's eyes widened. "Not now, you idiot. You aren't supposed to know."

Lucifer appeared out of the smoke, looking dashing as ever in one of his designer suits, all black except for a bright red tie. He looked neither angry nor happy to see her; instead Lucifer looked curious, hands folded behind his back in an appraising manner.

Gabrielle thought about calling for help but didn't. They stood in silence for a few moments.

"So this is my son." Lucifer said finally, glancing at the bundle in Gabrielle's arms before fixing his gaze on the angel herself.

"It is." Gabrielle wasn't afraid. Even if Lucifer bent the rules occasionally concerning souls, he wouldn't dare do anything when a mussito was involved.

Lucifer took a step closer. "What is his name?"

"Francis."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Francis?"

Gabrielle smiled, knowing how much this would annoy Lucifer. "It was gift from God."

Sure enough, Lucifer scowled. "Of course it was." For some reason, Lucifer took another step, and then looked hesitantly at Francis again. "May I?"

It took Gabrielle a moment to realize Lucifer wanted to hold Francis. She wanted to laugh in his face and run away, but it was not in her nature to be cruel so Gabrielle relented.

Lucifer took the baby carefully, unsure of how to hold him. Gabrielle stepped forward and showed Lucifer, moving Francis' head so it was supported properly and he was comfortable. Lucifer raised his eyebrow again as the blanket shifted on Francis' head and the devil tugged it away, revealing Francis' hair. "Interesting."

Gabrielle smiled softly. "That's what I thought."

Lucifer pulled the blanket up again and handed Francis back to Gabrielle. "I assume you are leaving him here then?"

"I am. God decided this would be the perfect place for Francis to decide his destiny."

Lucifer looked around. "I can't imagine why he would think that."

Gabrielle shrugged. Sometimes God decided things that seemed ridiculous but proved to be wise in the long run. She trusted him. "Nevertheless, it is my duty. And anyway, what are you doing here?"

If it wasn't dark enough to obscure Gabrielle's view, she would have sworn Lucifer blushed. "I just wanted to…eh…"

"Be sentimental for once in your life?" Gabrielle suggested, a teasing smile on her face.

"Nothing of the sort." Lucifer protested but didn't supply a real reason.

Gabrielle looked at Francis, peaceful in his sleep, and then placed him on the stop between herself and Lucifer. "You should go."

Lucifer nodded and vanished in a swirl of smoke.

Gabrielle knocked on the door loudly and ran from the yard, leaving Francis behind.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay! Story's done, story's done, story's done! That certainly took long enough. Sorry for the wait. So I was sitting here typing and listening to the radio and all of the sudden, the music stopped and no one talked, it was just silence. Then after like, three minutes, a song came on and the host was apologizing frantically. Someone's going to get fired :0 Oh well, thought you should know.

BTW, there is no romance between Gabrielle and Raphael, they are just close friends.

Awwwwwwwwwwwww, baby Francis!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
